1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for winding a paper web.
More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for winding a paper web from a rotatable drum onto a driven spool which supports a reel.
2. Background of the Invention
In the prior art, when a web of paper is to be wound, such web is guided around a drum and the web is wound around a reel while a rider roll exerts pressure on the web as the web extends through a nip defined between the rider roll and the roll being wound. However, in the apparatus according to the present invention for winding a paper web or tissue, a spool which includes a cylindrical core or reel is lowered onto a rotating drum which accelerates the spool. The web is transferred to the spinning reel supported on the spool. As the core of the spool is wound, pressure is applied by means of a hydraulic control for urging the spool and core towards the drum. The pressure is continuously adjusted in order to wind the resultant roll to a predetermined size.
Therefore, the primary feature of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus for winding a paper web that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art devices and which makes a significant contribution to the papermaking art.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus for winding a paper web that simplifies the process of winding a web onto a reel.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention contained herein.